Networking systems transfer data at high rates of speeds in order to reduce the amount of time required to complete a transaction. In order to maintain network efficiency, it is important to discover the existence of a data transfer problem within the network responsible for reducing the data transfer rate. By monitoring the response time required for the network to complete a transaction, it can be determined when a data transfer problem exists within the network. In this regard, when the response time for a particular transaction increases to an unusually high level, it can be assumed that a data transfer problem exists. Action can then be taken to locate and correct the problem in order to increase the efficiency of the network.
Conventional network monitoring systems utilize application response measurement (ARM) technology. In ARM technology, stop and start calls are inserted into an application whereby the start and stop calls record the time stamp of the time at which they were called. By subtracting the time stamp of the stop call from that of the start call, the response time for the application can be determined.
However, ARM technology only measures the response time of the application as experienced by the device originating the application. The data transfer problem may occur at any point within the network, and ARM technology fails to isolate the location of the problem. Therefore, additional steps must be taken in order to determine the cause and location of the data transfer problem resulting in additional costs in time and labor.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry for providing a system and method of determining response times associated with a network such that problems causing slowdowns in data transfer may be isolated.